1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a musical instrument stand for supporting a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand comprises a base unit and a telescopic unit mounted on the base unit. The telescopic unit includes an outer tube mounted on the base unit and an inner tube retractably mounted on the outer tube. Thus, the inner tube is movable relative to the outer tube to change the distance between the inner tube and the outer tube so as to adjust the height of the telescopic unit and to adjust the height of the musical instrument stand. However, the inner tube is movable relative to the outer tube step by step so that the height of the telescopic unit cannot be adjusted in a stepless manner. Thus, the height of the musical instrument stand cannot be adjusted freely to satisfy the user's requirement.